1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory circuit, and more particularly to a dynamic type semiconductor memory circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dynamic memory circuits have been utilized in various fields as large capacity semiconductor memories.
The dynamic memory circuit is typically constructed in such a manner that one-transistor type memory cells each composed of one transfer gate transistor and a capacitor are arranged in a matrix form of rows and columns with word lines arranged in rows and pairs of bit lines arranged in columns. In each memory cell, storage of information is conducted by existence or non-existence of electric charge in the capacitor. Reading of information is achieved by selecting one of word lines so that electric charge of the memory cell connected to the selected word line is transferred to one bit line in the pair of bit lines of the same column as the selected memory with the other bit line set at a reference voltage. As a result, a small difference in voltage, normally 100 to 200 mV, is generated between the pair of bit lines. This small voltage difference is amplified by a sense amplifier. The amplified signal is read out via an output circuit and also is restored into the preselected memory cell for maintaining information storage.
The reference voltage is usually set at an intermediate level of logic "0" and "1" levels stored in the memory cells. Since the logic "1" and "0" levels are set at a power source voltage V.sub.cc and a ground potential (GND), respectively, the reference voltage is practically set at 1/2 Vcc level.
In order to set the pair of bit lines at the reference voltage approximately of 1/2 Vcc in a stand-by or precharge period, the pair of bit lines provided with the amplified "1" (Vcc) and "0" (GND) levels, respectively in the previous active period, are short-circuited in this precharge period. As a result, the pair of bit lines are balanced approximately to a 1/2 Vcc level. In the above 1/2 Vcc precharging method, since the balanced potential at the bit lines is the intermediate potential between the bit line potential when stored information in the memory cell is high and the bit line potential when it is low, the balanced potential can theoretically be deemed as a reference voltage.
However, in reality, it is often desired from many reasons that the reference voltage be slightly lower than the above balanced potential (1/2 Vcc), e.g. by 0.5 V. In order to obtain the above featured reference voltage smaller than the balanced (1/2 Vcc) level, the balanced potential of 1/2 Vcc is capacitively pulled down by an adjustment capacitor. Namely, after the pair of bit lines are equalized to the balanced potential, a part of electric charges of the pair of bit lines are discharged to the adjustment capacitor. In practical case, in order to reduce the number of the adjustment capacitors, one adjustment capacitor is commonly used to pull down potentials of a plurality pairs of bit lines and therefore, the adjustment capacitor must have a large capacitance. This large capacity of the adjustment capacitor occupies a large area on a semiconductor chip, resulting in an increase in the size of the chip.